


upon this edge of night

by Confection



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/pseuds/Confection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The purpose of moirallegiance is to pacify a partner who is dangerous -- to others or to themselves.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>when you are awash in demons again, trust only one to keep your back</p>
            </blockquote>





	upon this edge of night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfiniteWallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWallflower/gifts).



 

  
[[ flipped-about [here](http://imgur.com/I7B6OUP) ]]


End file.
